A dental prophylaxis angle (also frequently called simply a “prophy angle”) is a dental/medical instrument generally having a hand piece to be gripped by a user, such as a dentist or surgeon, and a tool head that carries a tool drive upon which a tool, such as a dental or surgical tool, is or may be mounted. The tool drive is arranged in such manner that the tool extends at an angle, often a right angle, to a longitudinal axis of the hand piece and/or the tool head. Sometimes the hand piece and the tool head are provided in a straight configuration, i.e., coaxially aligned along a single longitudinal axis. Sometimes, the tool head is provided in an angled configuration, i.e., wherein the longitudinal axis of the tool head is angled laterally in relation to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece.
Adjustable prophy angles are known that include a mechanism that allows the tool head to be selectively adjusted angularly, for example, between a straight configuration and an angled configuration. However, the adjustment mechanisms for known adjustable prophy angles are often relatively complex and/or cause or require unwanted movements between the tool head and the hand piece.